Alfred's Interesting Day
by IvyValentine1
Summary: After running errands, Alfred cares for the exhausted Sewer King.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

Alfred wondered if Bruce Wayne continued to rest after he ran errands for him. He drove by a few of Gotham City's shops. Alfred glanced at the empty streets. There weren't any villains. Alfred began to smile. He also wondered if Bruce was going to rest for the remainder of the afternoon and all evening. Perhaps Batman was able to take the night off.

Alfred watched as a man walked and swayed from side to side. *Hm?* he thought before he blinked a few times.

The man's shoulder length hair framed his long face. His half-shades concealed one dark eye. A cape covered his shoulders with his back. Knee-length boots concealed his feet. A long coat almost concealed his frilly shirt. A sash held the man's trousers up. The man collapsed by a shop.

''Sir?'' Alfred asked after his eyes widened. He stopped the vehicle and got out of it. Alfred ran to the man. He crouched by him. A finger contacted the man's arm repeatedly. ''Sir? SIR!''

The man stirred and opened his eyes for a moment before he closed them. ''I'm exhausted,'' he muttered as he frowned.

''Where do you live?'' Alfred wished to know.

''I,I,I'm homeless,'' the man said.

Alfred stared with pity in his eyes. ''Who are you?'' His eyes became wide after the man never replied. *Is he...?* Alfred viewed the latter's shoulders moving up and down. The lips were slightly parted. *I'll take care of you for a few days* he thought.

If the man turned out to be a new villain? A villain from Batman's past? Alfred was willing to protect Bruce.

The man was lifted and carried to the vehicle before he was placed in it.

After driving home, Alfred took his guest to a large bedroom. He placed him on a bed and removed the latter's boots. Alfred began to place the boots by the bed. The man's bare feet didn't seem to bother him. Alfred walked out of the chamber and to another bedroom. A new smile materialized the minute he viewed Bruce resting under a blanket. *I should check on the guest.* He returned to the large bedroom. His eyes became bigger another time.


	2. Chapter 2

The man sat up and glanced at everything. Worry filled his wide eyes.

''You should continue to rest. You collapsed earlier,'' Alfred said with one expression of concern. Curious, he tilted his head to one side. ''You are?''

After scowling at Alfred, the man looked to one side.

Alfred abandoned the man. After entering a restroom, he filled a tub with warm water. He eventually approached the man another time. He watched as the guest continued to scowl. A frown materialized on Alfred's face. ''It's time for a bath,'' he said.

The man's eyes widened again. At a snail's pace. He turned and found himself in Alfred's arms. Another scowl materialized. He struggled as the latter carried him to the restroom. The man was released before Alfred managed to close the door.

*I guess the guest isn't too exhausted* Alfred thought. He began to knock. ''Sir? I can take your clothes and wash them.'' There wasn't a reply. ''Sir?'' Another knock.

Alfred opened the door before his eyes became bigger. He watched as the scowling man wore a dark shirt with blue and white striped boxers.

The man glanced from his clothes on the floor to Alfred. After lifting his clothes and carrying them, he ran by Alfred. He dressed quickly.

Alfred's shoulders slumped before he returned to the restroom. A few moments later, he got rid of the bathwater. Alfred walked to the man before the latter stood by the bed. His eyes settled on the man's bare feet. If his guest refused to wear his boots, it was fine. No problem.

''I'll cook supper. Do you like turkey with rolls?'' Alfred asked.

The man's eyes and smile increased in size before one expression of worry materialized on Alfred's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours later, Alfred placed food on a table. Rolls in a bowl. One whole turkey. A glass of water. A few plates. Forks.

Alfred turned and abandoned the table. He entered the bedroom prior to a tiny smile. Alfred watched while the man slumbered on a blanket. The corner of his mouth went up as the guest's hands were under his face. ''Sir? Supper is ready.''

Alfred stepped back after the man's eyes opened and he sat up. ''Supper is ready,'' he said to him. His eyes were on the man's new smile. He shuddered. After leading the man to the table, he viewed him sitting. He was not sure why the happy man wiggled his fingers above two forks.

''Pretties!'' the man said. He almost snatched the forks before he glanced at Alfred's wide eyes. The man lowered his hands and used a knife to remove a turkey leg.

*Hmmm. There is something familiar about the man with the forks* Alfred thought as he placed his hand under his face. One eye widened as soon as the man used his teeth to tear the leg apart. Alfred shook his head in disbelief after the guest lifted the glass of water and poured the liquid into his mouth. ''Sir? You shouldn't devour your food,'' he said.

There was still something familiar about the forks. A certain memory appeared.

Alfred cared for a boy Batman found in Gotham City's sewer a few weeks ago. Just like the man, the boy refused to take a bath. He also stole silverware. The boy wandered and found a weapon before Batman left with him.

''I recall caring for a boy a few weeks ago. He always caused mischief. He hated baths and light,'' Alfred said.

The turkey leg was near the man's mouth before it remained wide just like his eyes.

Alfred laughed for a few seconds. ''Perhaps the boy is your son,'' he said.

The man faced Alfred with a wide mouth and one visible eye. ''Frog? Frog was here?!'' He began to scowl another time.

''Frog?''

Footsteps caused Alfred to look to one side. A smile formed after he saw a happy Bruce. ''Did you enjoy your nap?'' he asked.

Alfred had no idea why Bruce faced the man and gasped. Did he wish to know why Bruce scowled at the man?


	4. Chapter 4

''Sir? You came across our guest?''

Bruce glanced at Alfred before he nodded. After turning to the man, he viewed him blinking repeatedly. Bruce seized the man by the sides of his long coat and lifted him. He watched as the wide-eyed latter struggled. He approached the front door and opened it. His scowl remained while he dropped the man outside.

Alfred viewed Bruce shutting the door. ''How do you know that man?'' he asked.

''That man was the Sewer King,'' Bruce said.

Alfred blinked twice. He tilted his head to one side. ''Sewer King?'' He watched as Bruce nodded twice.

''Do you recall that boy I found in the sewer?''

Alfred nodded.

''That boy was one of the Sewer King's many pickpockets. The Sewer King forced orphans to work in the sewer and steal things for him,'' Bruce said. He saw Alfred's wide eyes. After trembling for three seconds, Bruce relaxed. ''The boy took me to the sewer where the Sewer King used his pet alligators to attack me. I defeated the alligators as the Sewer King cried out. That gruesome man actually held a boy above his hungry pet alligators before the boy I found saved him.''

Alfred gasped.

''I pursued the Sewer King and fell through a hole before I held a pipe. The Sewer King was above me. I caused him great distress after I harmed his pretty pets. He used his boot heel to contact my fingers. He lost his balance and fell into the water. Alligators descended near him. I thought they devoured him.'' Bruce paused.

''After the Sewer King laughed and stood with the animals, he mentioned the alligators were his pretties. One alligator was happy as the Sewer King scratched its snout. He abandoned me with his alligators.''

''Then?'' Alfred asked.

''I avoided the alligators' jaws and followed the Sewer King to another area of the sewer. I still remember his wide eyes before he began to panic and run. After I knocked him down, I held him near a train. He was going to be with the cops.''

''I viewed the exhausted Sewer King collapsing near a shop earlier. He said he was homeless,'' Alfred said.

''I guess the Sewer King was released on parole,'' Bruce said. Another smile formed after he saw Alfred's sheepish expression. ''You didn't know.'' Bruce viewed Alfred stretching his arms. ''Your interesting day is almost ending.'' He followed Alfred into a bedroom. He continued to smile after the latter collapsed on a bed and fell asleep.

Alfred's smile returned.

THE END


End file.
